The invention relates to a lighted display system and, particularly, to a lighted display system having embedded wiring and modular assembly so as to provide a versatile and attractive system.
A continuous need exists for effective manners of displaying objects on shelves, in cabinets, and in other areas. In the field of retail, it is desirable to display products in an effective and attractive manner which draws consumer attention to a particular area. Existing systems for providing a lighted or illuminated display involve numerous wires, connectors, and the like which are visible and which detract from the effectiveness of the display.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a lighted display system wherein wiring is embedded within the system and, therefore, not visible.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a lighted display system which is substantially modular and, therefore, extremely versatile.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a lighted display system having a connector assembly which provides for simple and effective positive connection of light fixtures with a power source.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.